Sugar and Spice
by prospiitian
Summary: When eleven year old Isabella Lupin is accepted into Hogwarts, school of Witchcraft and Wizadry, things start to spice up in her life. Fluff in later chapters. AU and OOC
1. Chapter 1

A young girl of the age of eleven was staring out of the window, staring at the clouds. Such a difference than Phoenix's usual sunshine. Well, that's to be expected . . . It was England after all.

"Bells, come down here there's someone who wants to meet you!" And at that she turned from the window sill and ran as fast her eleven year old legs could take her. As she tumbled down, no really, seriously tumbled down the stairway of her new home, she was terribly clumsy after all.

As she came to the landing , she noticed a elderly man dressed in long, deep purple robes with silver crescent moons embedded into the interior, with a long, white beard going down to the bottom of his torso.

"Ah, hello Isabella." said the old man. "How-how do you know who I am?" replied the young girl. "My dear, I know who everyone is. My name is Albus Dumbledore." Dumbledore said.

"Well, Mr. Dumbledore, why are you here?" Bella questioned. "Isabella," He began but was cut off from the eleven year old. "Bella, I don't like Isabella." she stated. "I apologize, Bella, but have you ever done something? Something that you can't explain, no matter how hrd you try to?"

"Yes, it's been more frequent when she's excited." Her father stepped in and explained. "Ah yes, I can explain that." Dumbledore said. "Bella, have you ever heard of witches or wizards?" At her nod he continued. "Well, they really exist, and I am the headmaster at the school you'll be going to." and with that, he started fishing around in his robes looking for something,. "Ah, yes, I believe this is it." And with that, handed over a letter with the address written in emerald green ink. _Isabella Rosalinda Lupin. "_Lupin? My last name is Swan, not Lupin. And my middle name's not Rosalinda, it's Marie." The headmaster swiveled around to look at Charlie. " You have not told her who her real parents are?" Charlie shifted uncomfortably in place and suddenly found that color of the carpet interesting.

"Very well, then I'll just have to show you what you really look like." The old headmaster then took his wand out from the pocket of his robes and with a flick and twist of his wrist, where a short , dark haired girl with deep brown eyes once was, stood a girl with long, dirty blonde hair, slightly taller ,a bit less pale, and clear, deep grey orbs, with hints of deep, chocolate brown near the pupil.

"Dad? Dad, what's going on? What happened to me?". She was starting to panic as she ran towards the stairs, and into the bathroom to look at herself in the mirror. Surely this couldn't be real! Things like this just didn't happen. Not to her, plain, boring, Isabella Marie Swan. _Or was it Isabella Rosalind Lupin now? _

She dashed down the stairs again, not noticing she wasn't even tripping, to get back to the living room.

"My dear, would you let me explain?" Albus asked her, with a slight pleading tone. At her frantic nod he told her "But you have calm down before I tell you any of this, alright?" As the headmaster said this, her breathing and heart slowly calmed down, and her abnormally wide doe eyes narrowed a bit. Then the old headmaster continued with his explanation.

"Your father, Remus Lupin, had a steady girlfriend of the name Juliet Ravenclaw, who was a pureblood witch, and a very important person in the wizarding community. About a year or two after they met, you came along."

"Mr. Dumbledore, sir, why was my 'mother' so important?" When she said mother while using her hands to make quotation like signs before and after the word, as if to say, I don't believe you.

"Bella, your mother was the last heir to the Ravenclaw House," The older wizard explained to her. "It is also a house in Hogwarts. Prided in being intelligent and clever."

"What are Houses?" Bella questioned.

"Houses are where you stay in Hogwarts. There are four houses. Slytherin, prided in being sly and cunning, Gryffindor, for being brave, Hufflepuff for loyalty, and lastly, Ravenclaw, prided in being the most intelligent and clever of the four." stated Albus

"Oh, I see." said Bella "When can I go?" And even after a few moments, Charlie still looked shocked. "Bells, you seriously want to go?" said a still shocked Charlie.

"Of course, it's not everyday you see someone tell someone else that their parents are actually a wizard and witch , and that you get accepted into a school that's practically as big as a castle."

"Charlie, even though you are not her actual father, you still have guardianship over Bella, she can not go or do anything at Hogwarts without your consent." stated Dumbledore. "Err… If you really want to, I guess you can go. Just… Please keep me updated on what's going on. Do we have deal?' Charlie stuck out his hand expecting her to shake it, because to him this was a big deal, and he wanted to be professional, but instead the young girl came at him with a bone crushing hug. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!" Bella squealed but after that, her hair turned hot pink.

"Uh… What just happened to my hair?" asked a somewhat shocked but still excited Bella. "Bella, can you do me favor and focus on what you looked like before? Before this all happened I mean. Where once stood a girl with deep grey eyes, and hot pink hair, now was a girl with mahogany hair, and deep chocolate colored orbs. "Well, you my dear, seem to be an metamorphagus. And, before you ask that question, a metamorphagus is a person who can willingly change their appearance when they want to. It's a rare gift not many witches or wizards have. Albus explained "But I wonder why this has not happened earlier…"

"Well, no matter, it is over and done is it not?" And then the clock chimed again, signaling that it was now 9:00 in the evening. "ah, I'm afraid, that this is when I must bid myself goodbye." And the old man stood up, and started heading towards the door.

"Wait sir! When and where do I get my supplies for school?" Bella questioned rather quickly.

"Someone will be here tomorrow morning to bring you to Diagon Alley and buy your school supplies. Now I must go." Albus said.

And with that, the headmaster turned around so he was facing the door and disappeared into thin air.


	2. Of Boys and Owls

After the headmaster left, Bella immediately went to the upstairs bathroom, eager to try out her new talent. After spending about half an hour trying to look for a stray mirror, exhausted, she decided it was useless, and that she would try again tomorrow, only in the bathroom mirror.

And after that decision, she went into her room and changed into her warm pajamas and plopped herself on the mattress, pulled the blankets up to her chin, and went to sleep.

_She was running down a corridor ,and heard a shout of surprise as another set of footsteps joined her. Which was when she noticed that she was considerably older, and had a ring on her left ring finger." Not fair Bells!" cried a voice, though it was definitely male. And she sped up though the nameless mystery boy was to fast, and caught up easily, and she was grabbed from behind around the waist and pulled into the embrace of a warm chest and as she looked down, she noticed that the man also had a golden ring on his ring finger on his left hand. Was she married? But the second she turned around to see his face, the scene disappeared ._

Bella opened her eyes and turned over to read the clock, which read 9:00 in a blazing red, glaring out to her. She sighed and got up and out of the bed, the warm, comfy, heaven on earth bed. She would've loved to get back on the bed, and snuggle under the covers, but the person who was going to bring her to Diagon Alley was coming today, and she wanted to get ready before that person came.

About an hour later, she was showered, dressed, and ready to go. She had eaten before the shower. And then a _crack_ was heard from the kitchen. She marked her page, and put her book away, then headed for the kitchen.

There, near the stove, stood a woman with bubblegum pink hair looking as though she was around twenty, looking at the doorway, probably waiting for Bella to come through it. And as Bella came from around the corner and into the kitchen from the other archway. "Uh… Are you the one who's taking me to get my stuff for school?" Her question startled the other woman, and in her haste to turn around and knock over a glass bowl that made somehow made it's way to the counter. The bowl fell and shattered into tiny little pieces on the hardwood flooring. "Oh Merlin, I'm so sorry, here let me fix this real quick." She pulled out her wand from her pocket of her jeans, and pointed it at the shattered remains of the glass bowl.

"_Reparo."_ As soon as the woman said these words, the bowl reassembled itself and looked like it was just bought. "Sorry 'bout that. Name's Nymphadora Tonks, but call me Tonks. I don't like Nymphadora. Tonks said as she wrinkled her nose then muttered "Seriously, who names their daughter Nymphadora?" under her breath. "Nice to meet you Tonks, I'm Bella, though my full name's actually Isabella, though I don't like Isabella, so I know how you feel on the whole name thing." Bella said.

"Wotcher Bella. Let's get going shall we? Lot's to do and lot's to see." said Tonks, and turned her hair color a navy blue color. "Oh! You're a metamorphagus too?" As Bella said that, she turned her hair black and her eyes a bright shade of violet. "Cool! I'll have to teach you some tricks later then." Tonks said as she winked at the younger girl.

"Aright, so Diagon Alley?" questioned Tonks. "Yup, how are we going to get there?" At this question Tonks eyes brightened up and her hair turned pink again. "We're going to apparate. Don't worry it won't hurt…unless we end up splinching, but never mind that. Just take hold of my arm, and we'll be off." Bella nodded , and as she was told, grabbed hold of Tonks arm and soon it seemed like she was going to be sick. When they got to the Leaky Cauldron, Bella said to Tonks, "Remind me not to do that again, I feel like I'm going to be sick." Tonks laughs in response. "I'll be sure to remind you."

"Now…Where did I put that list…Hmm…Yes, here it is." Tonks pulled out a piece of parchment with a list of school stuff Bella would need. "Bella, what do you say we get you your wand now?" Asked Tonks as she started leading them towards Ollivander's. Bella nodded her head in agreement.

Tonks wrenched the door open and called out, " Mr. Ollivander? Mr. Ollivander are you there?" At her call Ollivander came sliding out of the back room on a ladder. Much like ones you would see in movies, the ones with the wheels on the bottom. "Right here, right here, I was just feeding Ivy her mid morning breakfast." Mr. Ollivander , said. " You still have that old Wolf?" Tonks said disbelievingly. "Wolf? He has a wolf?" Bella asked. "Yes, but never mind that, let's get you a wand shall we?" And the old wand maker flicked his wrist and a tape measurer came out from the tip of his wand and came towards Bella, taking measurements of her arm, the distance of her neck, and shoulder width. Though she didn't understand what that did at all.

"Let's try this one. Yew and Dragon Heartstring 12½ inches." Ollivander said, handing the wand over to her. She took it but didn't know what to do. "Go on, just wave it." And she waved it but nothing happened. "No, not that one…" He pondered to himself, taking the wand back and looking for another one. "Try this. Oak and Hippogriff feather, 11 inches." Again, Bella waved the wand, but instead of nothing, it knocked over a shelf, making Ivy yelp in surprise.

"No definitely not…" Ollivander muttered as he walked over to take the wand and put it back in it's case. Then, he walked over to the shelves, and as he walked by a few, he seemed to find the one he was looking for, and grabbed it off of the dusty shelf. He dusted it off and opened up the case ,and his eyes seem to of brightened.

"Hmm…Yes… This one should work. Holly and Unicorn tail, 11 inches." As he handed Bella the wand, it seemed to come alive in her hand, like it was a long lost best friend welcoming her back. "Yes, yes, that one will do splendidly." smiled Ollivander. "Great! How much is it?" Tonks asked as she started to dig around in her pockets for her money pouch. " 11 galleons." At that sentence Bella looked up. "I promise to pay you back Tonks, as soon as I get some money." After paying for Bella's wand Tonks turned to her. "No need to do that, I've got enough to last me a while, really." Bella was still a bit uneasy about not paying for her own stuff. "Alright… Thank you for buying me my wand."

"No problem… now Flourish and Bots to get you your books." Tonks said. The whole trip was like that, going from one shop to another, and Bella insisting that she pay Tonks back once she got the money, and Tonks always refusing and after much effort, Bella just gave up insisting she pay Tonks back.

They were nearing the pet shop to get Bella her pet, though it was not mandatory, Tonks has become attached to the girl, and was planning on buying her a gift. As the two girls walked in the shop, Bella instantly went over to all the owls. As she got over to the section, she noticed another boy with black hair, and emerald green eyes, covered with glasses, next to her. Bella, by a sudden burst of confidence introduced herself.

"Hello, are you going to get an owl too? My name's Bella Lupin, by the way." Startled the boy looked at her, as if he couldn't believe that someone was actually talking to him, but responded. "Yeah, I'm getting an owl. And my name's Harry Potter." Bella nodded. "Nice to meet you Harry." Harry, still a little startled, replied with "You too, are you going to Hogwarts?" Again, Bella nodded.

"Yeah, what about you? It would be nice to have a friend there. I'm new to this, just found out yesterday." Again, Harry seemed surprised, someone actually wanted to be his friend? Usually, when someone wanted to be his friend, his cousin would terrorize them, and they would stay as far away from Harry as possible.

Before the conversation could turn awkward with silence Harry answered her question. "Yeah, I'm going to Hogwarts too. And I agree with you it would be great to have a friend. And, I just found out yesterday too."

"Well, would you like to help me find an owl? And maybe I'll, if you want to that is… I can help you find yours too?" Bella asked her new friend.

"Yeah, sounds great." At that moment an owl caught Harry's eye, and he gestured to Bella, silently telling her to follow him. The owl's feathers were so dark ,they almost looked they were a deep violet.

With the strangest eyes, too. An icy blue, when Harry saw it, he thought it would be perfect for Bella. "Bella, I think I found you your owl." Harry told her.

"That's good, 'cause I just found yours, if you like her, that is." she responded as she led him over to the cage where a snowy white owl with amber eyes was perched on a bar in the golden colored cage. "Well Harry, what do you think?" Harry was in awe, and instantly developed an attachment to the bird. "I love it." Harry told her and smiled genuinely at her, and went to go grab the cage. And without either of them noticing it, he reached for her hand and grasped it in his.

"Now let me show you over to yours." Harry said as he lead Bella over to the silver stained cage with the owl with dark feathers of deep violet and icy blue eyes. "Well, what do you think about this one?" Harry wondered as he looked over, only to see her staring at it. Then she let go of his hand and dashed over to the cage. "She's absolutely perfect Harry, you have a good eye. I don't know how I didn't see that when we came in here…" she trailed off looking around for Tonks, only to see her talking with the cashier.

She grabbed the handle at the top of the cage, which was shaped as a rose. And lifted it up, intending to show Tonks both hers and Harry's birds. "Come on Harry, I want you to meet someone." Bella said as she grabbed his hand once again and towed him over to Tonks.

"Hey, Tonks." Bella said once the conversation ended. "I've got an owl, now all that we need to do is pay. Oh, and this is my friend Harry. He's going to Hogwarts too." Bella said to her .

"Hello Tonks." Harry said, and Tonks seemed to do a double take. The raven black hair, the emerald green eyes, the glasses. But where was his scar?

After Tonks collected herself again, she said "Wotcher Harry" Tonks then turned to Bella. "Are you ready to go? I should be getting you back soon, don't you think?" Bella's eyes dulled, but she nodded. And she turned to Harry.

"Bye Harry, I'll see you at Hogwarts I guess." Harry bid her goodbye in a similar matter, and Tonks and Bella left the shop, after they paid for the owl, who Bella named Cecily, and Cecily's food and treats.


End file.
